Keep Breathing
by Invisible Rain
Summary: A secret is told to Kouga, an invitation is extended to Kagome, and a certain hanyou has a death wish ^_^'
1. A Truth Well Known Part I

Well. before I launch into my Inu Yasha fic that I'm going to write for a round robin contest, I wanted to try writing a song fic. This idea has been used. But I'm hoping I still get a positive reaction (  
  
This fic is centered around the Kagome/Kikyo/Inu Yasha and the Kagome/Inu Yasha/Kouga love triangles.. and I can't believe I'm writing a fic like this.. Whew. Well here goes.  
  
Song: The Trick Is To Keep Breathing Artist: Garbage Lyrics surrounded by ~*'s Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha etc.. or the lyrics used throughout this fic.  
  
Keep Breathing  
  
Chapter 1: A Truth Well Known.  
  
Kagome slipped into her shoes and heaved her infamous yellow backpack onto her shoulders. Letting out a call of goodbye, she shuffled out the door and strode towards the well.  
  
The well was a peculiar place. It was her place of reassurance that if anything was to go wrong; she could depend on someone from either side. It also served as reminder of the gap that lay between her and her friends, especially between Inu Yasha and herself. So as ironic as her feelings were towards the well, they never once bothered her. She understood the complicated matters of the past's trials that Inu Yasha had to endure and accepted the choice he had made, despite how disgusted the decision she had been forced to make, made her feel.  
  
~*She's not the kind of girl*~  
  
who likes to tell the world  
  
about the way she feels about herself  
  
She takes a little time  
  
~*in making up her mind*~  
  
Sitting upon the edge of the well, she pushed herself into the depth of time. Quickly the old wooden walls passed by her eyes and the waves of time washed over her without mercy.  
  
~*She doesn't want to fight against the tide*~  
  
Slowly she rose through the graves of many creatures long past and once standing upon solid ground, she jerked her head upward to see if he had waited for her. All that was above her was the luminous blue sky with a few scarce clouds gathering together.  
  
Kagome let her backpack fall to the ground as her knees gave way. After all, was it that hard to come and greet her? Vines tickled her back and she leaned against their velvety leaves covering the walls of the well. An awkward chuckle escaped from her lips and she brought her hand to her mouth to silence herself.  
  
Time passed by as she mulled over recent memories. The past and the present were becoming difficult to defer, as Sengoku Jedai slowly became her own reality. Perhaps it was the jewels doing. Each battle a part of her miko abilities awakened, sometimes without her knowledge. The threat of losing herself was long gone as the portion that defined who Kagome no longer had to battle Kikyo's personality inside her. Still that possibility that Kikyo may indeed one day wish for the fullness of life remained inside Kagome lurking around as a silent truth to be told in the future.  
  
~* Lately I'm not the only one*~  
  
~*I say never trust anyone*~  
  
From the middle of the sky came a sliver of water, landing on Kagome's out stretched legs. Those few scarce clouds had become more than scarce now and had joined together to form a fairly large rain cloud. With her previous knowledge of the dangerous weather patterns of this period, Kagome immediately started pulling herself.  
  
She had indeed picked up many traits from her companions, but Inu Yasha's wariness when it came to the issue of trust was slowly rubbing off on her. Grabbing the thick vines she climbed up the makeshift ladder.  
  
Finally she reached the top and gripped the well's now slippery edge. She let out a shriek as her hand slipped. Knowing she wouldn't hit the bottom, but merely pass on to her own time was a relief, but a humans fears can always over ride their sense without difficulty. With her closed eyes Kagome waited for the familiar feel of silence to enter her body. It never came.  
  
Around her hand was clawed one. Kagome looked up to see her savior, as always, Inu Yasha. "Oi, wench next time yell or something." Inu Yasha mumbled in annoyance.  
  
~*Always the one who has to drag her down*~  
  
~*Maybe you'll get what you want this time around*~  
  
The reference to her being a wench was common but it still disturbed her. Not once had Inu Yasha called Sango a wench. or for that matter a number of names he called her. Perhaps it was his way of communicating with her, or maybe it was his way of telling the difference between Kagome and Kikyo. Insecurity had always plagued Kagome's mind when the issue of herself and Kikyo arose, and seeing Inu Yasha treat her with such utter disrespect was oddly calming. After all, treating them differently might be a sign that he understood they were separate people. Then again Inu Yasha was one heck of a stubborn hanyou who had trouble agreeing with reality, whether it be dead or alive.  
  
The two walked together through the forest towards the village as the rain began to sprinkle upon them. The sky itself had grown dark with buildup of several storm clouds, but faintly a blue glow could be seen east of the village. Kagome acknowledged Kikyo's presence with an internal sigh.  
  
~*The trick is to keep breathing*~  
  
A sudden alert in her mind went off and her senses picked up to rapidly approaching shikon shards. Knowing the rain would prevent Inu Yasha from picking up on the familiar scent.  
  
Sensing her wariness Inu Yasha took hold of her hand and pulled a startled Kagome to keep her walking.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I forgot something back at the well. You go on to the village and I'll catch up," Kagome smiled at him a reassuring smile so that he would listen and not come with her.  
  
"Fine." Inu Yasha dropped her hand and leapt through the trees.  
  
Thoughts of concern over his lack of stubborn behavior only passed briefly though her mind as she watched the red blur descend into the village. Kagome turned back towards the well and raced down the path to where she knew Kouga would eventually come to.  
  
She didn't have to wait more than a few seconds for his speedy arrival. "Kagome! You're alright!" Relief spread across the wolf prince's face.  
  
"Kouga-kun. I was alright to begin with." Frowning Kagome wondered what he was referring to.  
  
"But the soul snatching youkai! They were carrying you away.. I couldn't stop them." Like Kagome, Kouga's face formed a frown.  
  
"That wasn't me Kouga-kun." Kagome let her eyes drift towards the ground as the shining rocks become increasingly interesting.  
  
"I'll be damned if it wasn't you! It was an exact match!" Kouga nodded to confirm his words.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Gritting her teeth, Kagome concentrated even harder on the black rocks.  
  
"Then." Poor Kouga. he didn't know.  
  
"Kouga-kun, I suppose its time for you to know the truth. about where I come from." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"The truth?" Bewilderment set on his face as he watched Kagome turn and walk towards the village he had seen from the top of the hills. Taking this as a sign that he should follow her, the two walked in silence through the misty rain.  
  
~*She knows the human heart*~  
  
~*and how to read the stars*~  
  
Once they reached Kaede's hut, Kagome pushed aside the hanging mat and entered, her eyes quickly scanning for Inu Yasha's form. Surprise overcame him as Kagome entered with Kouga. A growl arose in his throat but before it could come out Kagome spoke up with an edge of boldness bordering on her words.  
  
"Inu Yasha, he needs to know now." Kagome spat out before she could let herself re-think it.  
  
"Know what Kagome.?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"The truth dog face." A smirk set itself upon Kouga's face.  
  
The knowledge that Kouga was ignorant of who she was had always been a comfort for Kagome. but this blank was about to filled and soon his reaction would determine if what she thought was true.  
  
~*Now everything's about to fall apart*~  
  
  
  
Whew. as usual this is somewhat of a one shot thing.. I could leave it here since it had kind of a nice ending I think. Knowing me I'm probably going to end up revising this x_x' oh well, its more of a warm up for the round robin contest I'm planning to enter ;). There is always the possibility of this being a three-chapter fic I think. possibly four. I dunno really. 


	2. A Truth Well Known Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha… not a single bit… nope… *runs off crying*

Ahem… thanks for the three whole reviews I got ~.-  whitewingedragon1, Ore Goddess of Wonderland, and demon_girl_2002  you guys are the best J

Keep Breathing

Chapter 2: A Truth Well Known II

Inu Yasha blinked in surprise once again. "Kagome…?" Blank stares centered themselves on the two who had just entered, Kagome with her passiveness, and Kouga with his arrogance. 

"Kagome-sama… what would you have Inu Yasha explain to Kouga-san?" Miroku inquired.

Kagome bent down and reached out for the warmth of the fire.  This is how Kikyo's body was destroyed, and this is how it was created. The radiating warmth seeped into her hands and fled up her body.  Deciding it was time to explain what she meant she looked up to meet her companions questioning look. "Kouga-kun… he saw Kikyo…"

At the mention of the miko's name Sango and Miroku made a quick exit… leaving the two temperamental males of youkai blood for Kagome to handle.

A shuffling noise was made in the direction of where Inu Yasha was sitting. Kagome glanced over at him and noted that his face had changed. It always did when Kikyo's name rolled off Kagome's lips.  She knew that he was fully aware that she was literally the walking dead but those eyes held so much grief that one day it might just blind him from reality. 

"Dog face…" Kouga's eyebrows twitched in annoyance at having to wait so long to get a simple answer, or so he perceived it to be.

"Kouga-kun, the woman you saw…" Kagome gulped down. "The woman…"

"Her name is Kikyo…" Inu Yasha interrupted. Gathering his red haori around his hands Inu Yasha began the tale of 50 years ago.

-----

"Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation…" Inu Yasha mumbled as he finished the story.  Never would he have told such a thing to Kouga, but Kagome's eyes, they were so solid in their stare… so demanding.

Kagome studied Kouga's face as the story was finished. 

"So what if they look the same!" Kouga stubbornly refused to believe that the dead miko walked the same earth as her reincarnated self.

"Kouga-kun… Kikyo lives because we share the same soul… part of it resides in her." Kagome lowered her eyes as the day she lost her soul for the first time came back to her. 

"Dog face… you let that wench get away with part of Kagome's soul?" Kouga's diamond blue eyes glared at Kagome's supposed protector. 

"I couldn't…" Inu Yasha mumbled. "Keh! Like I have to answer to a wimpy wolf like you!" With his annoyed look set upon his face Inu Yasha grabbed the hilt of his sword and rose to his feet. "Go back to your pathetic tribe."

"Inu Yasha… Osuwari!" Kagome clenched her teeth… _He couldn't kill the woman he loves. He couldn't finish that sentence either. _Kagome turned her attention to Kouga "Kouga-kun…?"

Kouga's mind was elsewhere when Kagome tried to get his attention. His thoughts drifting to number of times Kagome had shown affection for Inu Yasha despite the many complications in their relationship. He lifted his eyes to meet hers and looked at her with a new gratified respect.  "Kagome… Now that I understand the trouble you go through with dog face." Kouga nodded his head in the direction of Inu Yasha who was still twitching on the ground. "I will put more effort into making you mine. I formally invite you to our moonlight feast in one week. Dog face, make sure she's not late!" 

"Why you little…" Inu Yasha sprang to his feet just as Kouga sped off towards the mountains with a quick "Ja!".

Inu Yasha snarled as the dust settled in the direction Kouga had sped off in.  He let out a grunt and jumped to the roof of the hut.  

"That went well…" Kagome told herself.  Grabbing her backpack she went off to find the others so that they could renew their hunt for shards. 

Walking down the village path sometimes proved to be a difficult task.  She acquired many stares from the villagers who had come to know her only as Kikyo's reincarnation. _Only… _Kagome sighed inwardly and continued on despite her heavy weight of loneliness.  _That's why I come back… ever since that day or I should say that period of time. I haven't been the same person.  I discovered more about myself than I wanted to know… and since then I've fallen in love only to be held arms length. And worse… I'm happy with just that.  _

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called out to her waving her head rapidly in a motion for her to hurry. Kagome caught side of her friend and a smile broke out on her face to match the one on Sango's.  Next to them stood Miroku with Shippou perched on his shoulder.  It was a perfect picture, minus herself and Inu Yasha.  

Where was that stubborn hanyou?  She had left him behind in the hut after their awkward meeting with Kouga and had assumed that he would somehow beat her to her destination. He must have known where she was going after all, he could smell her! Kagome looked towards the sun that was halfway through the sky. "Hmm… doesn't that mean it's around noon?" Kagome murmured. 

"What was that Kagome-sama?" Miroku popped out of nowhere with an idle look on his face.  

"Eh? Oh nothing.  Maybe we should get going and let Inu Yasha catch up, ne?" Cheerful with her decision not to wait for him she set off down the patch once again with her overloaded backpack. 

Three hours later, Kagome had seen no sign indicating Inu Yasha's presence. Then again… he might just be keeping his distance to avoid confronting her about this makeshift date arranged between her and Kouga.  

Kagome made an attempt to shift the heavy weight on her shoulders and winced as her muscles let out a screaming protest. Sango caught sight of her companions struggle and motioned for Kagome let her carry the backpack for a while. "Thank you Sango, but most of the weight is my own personal belongings… don't worry about it!" Kagome smiled despite the overwhelming pain developing in her shoulders and back. _ Only an hour or so to go… Come on Kagome! _Little flags of encouragement waved inside her mind and Kagome picked up her pace to match the others. 

It was at this point in time a random youkai as usual decided to viciously attack the group. Shippou squealed in terror and ran to hide behind Kagome. Miroku gripped his staff and next to him Sango positioned herself ready to strike.

It was a revolting creature really… Much like the first youkai Kagome had ever seen, the centipede monoke. Come to think of it… the blank expression on this thing's face matched the one that had breathed in her scent while Kagome made her first journey to this time.  The first time she met Inu Yasha… The first time she used her undeveloped miko powers… 

And then it was over, a battle that had hardly begun… The centipede lay in pieces and next to it stood Inu Yasha cracking his hands. "Kagome, I've decided. Your not going to that festival" A confident smile spread upon his face as he finally made an assertive decision. Unfortunately for him though… Kagome was not a force to be reckoned with.

Well now… that took a long time eh? I've been flooded with tests etc. I'm really hoping to enter this round robin contest.. but I dunno If I'm going to be able to anymore… no one will hear my lame idea's…. ;-; then again.. I could just write the other iy fic.. and not submit it for the contest. 

Anyways drop me a line of what you think ^_^'  this is such a mild fic.. x_x'


End file.
